If I could fly
by jokergirl2001
Summary: I'd hold on to you tight, and take you away from this hell. I'd take us to paradise. Or at least that's what my mom would tell me. She died. I was a former thief, "reformed" as lawyer, and now living underground in a world filled with Titans. Couldn't be worse, could it? That's what I thought. Truth is, it only gets worse from this point on.
Rebeca.

That was her old name.

Elenora.

That was her new name.

She preferred the old one, for no real reason. Okay, that was a lie. But you couldn't really blame her, considering she was bound to be attached to her old name. It held more sentiment than her second one.

Her second name was just a half ass thought out one, and wasn't as cool as her first name. Or maybe it was because of her nickname which could only be used when she was bearing her first name.

Yes, that's probably why.

Though she'd rather not go through the whole death experience ever again.

Dying hurt after all. Though it was funny too, considering she knew she was going to die one day, yet like every other human she ignored the fact. Like every other human she thought that an early death would most likely never happen to her, and that she would die from old age.

Obviously she was wrong considering she died at the prime age of twenty seven.

Her death wasn't as exciting as most.

She was just walking on the street minding her own business when someone bumped into her. With a knife.

It was probably one of the many people who hated her. Being a lawyer wasn't by any means an easy job, considering that for every case she won someone was bound to hold a grudge. She never expected someone to actually kill her because she did her job though.

Tsk, she really lost her touch as a former pickpocket. Or maybe she was just out of it. Yeah, that had to be it.

But she was content to note that she killed the scumbag who killed her. With her gun. Or maybe she missed. She wasn't really sure.

Next thing she knew she was a baby. She didn't spend any amount of time in darkness or anything like that, at least she assumed so.

It didn't take her long to figure out that her new mother was poor and could barely feed her.

It didn't take her long to figure out that her mother was a simple whore, or in simpler terms a prostitute.

It didn't take her long to realize that sunshine didn't exist yet for her.

It would still take some time before she realized where exactly she was.

But she did pick up on the foreign language quickly. That barely helped her grasp her situation considering her mother was basically mute. Or at least was a quiet woman.

The most she heard from the woman was a soft laugh when she tried imitating the language that people spoke.

"Where am I?" She had asked, but it only came out as baby noises.

Frustrated her to no end.

"Elenora," The woman cooed.

She wanted to gag at the name. Her name was Rebeca for crying out loud.

"You're..."

Rebeca furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what the woman said afterwards.

She did know she would have to pick up on the language sooner though. And figure out her whereabouts.

For now she would play the part of the baby. And even as underfed as she was, she wouldn't complain.

Not when the woman, her new mother, felt like bones most of the time.

"Nora?"

Rebecca sighed, and looked up at her official mother, at least in the world she was living in.

The woman, whom she found out was named Elena, looked at her with those hazel eyes of hers. Something written in them.

"Do you understand me?"

Rebeca nodded, no sense in lying, especially not when she didn't really care.

"No, I mean..." Elenora sighed, not finding the right words. "As in, can you understand what's going on around us?"

Rebeca nodded again.

It was easy to figure out that they lived underground for some reason, that outside the tiny apartment of theirs was dangerous, and that the woman worked at a brothel to pay bills.

"Oh..." The too skinny woman mumbled, "You're smart for a three year old."

Rebeca wanted to correct the woman, she was almost four after all. Instead she just stared at the woman, her brown eyes almost amused as she bit into her food. A molded piece of bread, disgusting but it kept her alive.

"Why don't you talk though?" Elena kept prying.

"There's nothing to say, so why should I?" Rebeca shot back, not even concerned about how the woman would react.

"You..talked..."

"Yeah, I did." Rebeca nodded in agreement.

"You're not a normal child." Elena noted.

Rebeca snorted, "I'm smart."

Elena's lips quirked into a small smile, a frequent sign of motherly affections.

She's always known her daughter was different, but it didn't matter. In fact it was actually an advantage for her.

She wouldn't have too worry too much about keeping tabs on Elenora after all.

"Do you know how to write and read?"

Elena nodded, she was one of the minority living underground who was actually fairly competent in both writing and reading.

"My guardian taught me, once upon a time."

Rebeca stared at Elena for a moment before nodding, she mentally stored the information away. If her suspicions were correct, then that meant Elena wasn't from the Underground.

' _Probably sold off in this shit hole.'_ Rebeca speculated looking at the woman's ginger hair.

"Teach me." Rebeca demanded, she wasn't the type to beat around the bush.

"Alright, I'll teach you when I can."

"Where are we anyway?" Rebeca asked the question she had been wondering for years now.

"We're in the Underground city beneath the innermost land in the capital city of Mitras."

"Mitras?" Rebeca furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, she definitely wasn't in America anymore.

"Oh right, I haven't taught you about humanity's situation yet.." Elena mumbled.

Rebeca ignored it, deeming it nonsense, she was too busy trying to find out where she was.

Considering her mother, and by extent her too, has orange-ish hair, and that the native language ressembled German from the similiraties she's managed to pick up when compared to her old life, it would mean she's in German.

Not her first choice of country, but better than others.

"Elenora,"

Rebeca snapped her attention back to her mother. Normally Elena didn't call her by her full name after all.

"Humanity is on the brink of extinction."

Rebeca's eyes widened, she had been expecting something bad, but not this bad.

How the hell was humanity even dying out?

Maybe it was an illness, she thought, it would explain why they're living underground.

Or maybe there was a zombie apocalypse. That would be cool.

"We don't know exactly how they appeared, but somehow they did."

Elena had a faraway look.

It kinda annoyed Rebeca who was at the edge of her seat. "They?" She prompted.

"The titans." Elena quietly said.

The...

Titans?

Rebeca snorted, wondering if Elena did drugs, "You're shitting me."

"What?"

"You're telling me, giant humanoids with incredible strength, speed, and a lack of intelligence are taking down humanity?" Rebeca asked.

Elenora nodded, seeming surprised, "How did you-"

"I didn't take you for someone who likes manga and anime." Rebeca flatly said.

"Anime and manga?" Elena asked in confusion, the words rolling awkwardly off of her tongue.

 _Shit, she's serious..._

And then Rebeca did the next best thing she could do, which no other sane person would do.

She laughed.

She laughed even as tears started streaming down her face, and her mother never figured out that the tears weren't of joy.


End file.
